


Los marginados

by GuindiTao



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Inspired by Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre Dame, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, Slow Burn, gaara is genderfluid
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuindiTao/pseuds/GuindiTao
Summary: Konoha es una de las pocas aldeas shinobi del mundo y es única en su poderío. Sin embargo este poder fue ganado a costa de la sangre de los clanes nómadas de las tierras del río y del viento.Un grupo de shinobi gitanos busca cambiar la historia carmesí que baña a este pueblo y reivindicar su derecho a existir.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Los marginados

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas noches! Antes que nada quiero explicar brevemente qué es esto: surgió de ver (y escuchar) muchísimo el jorobado de Notre Dame, de tener como headcanon un Gaara genderfluid (así va a estar representadx en este fic) y de leer demasiados fics GaaLee pero teniendo en mente la falta de fics en español. 
> 
> Así que van a encontrar una fuerte reminiscencia al Jorobado integrado (o eso espero lograr) al mundo shinobi. 
> 
> Como siempre nada me pertenece, ni Naruto ni el Jorobado, y de ninguna manera hago esto con fines comerciales.

Epílogo. 

-Ya cruzamos la frontera, deberíamos estar en Konoha en las próximas horas. 

-¿Podríamos descansar? Estamos muy cansados, y el bebé…

-¡No! No hay tiempo. ¿O es que acaso quieres que nos atrapen? - El shinobi que los guiaba se acomodó mejor su hitai ate sobre su frente, en ella se podía distinguir con claridad el símbolo de una hoja, y saltó hacia el siguiente árbol. 

Los dos adultos que lo acompañaban lo miraron desde el suelo, ninguno era un shinobi y por lo tanto no contaban con la capacidad ni la soltura para correr en el follaje. Llevaban caminando sin descanso desde el amanecer, y cada nuevo paso resultaba más dificultoso que el previo. La única mujer en el grupo sostenía a un bebé envuelto en una capa sobre un brazo, mientras que en el otro llevaba un pequeño bulto con sus pertenencias. 

-Puedo cargar al bebé si eso es lo que tanto les preocupa… -Ofreció el shinobi, su pelo negro onduló con una ráfaga particularmente fuerte de viento. -Se acerca una tormenta, tenemos que llegar cuanto antes. 

-¡No! No voy a dartelo. - La mujer aferró al bebé con más fuerzas contra su pecho y el niño comenzó a llorar debido al movimiento brusco de su madre. 

-Por favor, Hiriko. -Un brazo fuerte la detuvo, impidiéndole seguir camino. La muchacha levantó sus grandes ojos negros y bufó. 

-No, Kenta. Es mi hijo y no voy a entregarlo. 

-También es mi hijo.- Respondió el hombre llamado Kenta. Era un hombre alto con la piel dorada de trabajar al sol. Arrojó al suelo su propio bolso, donde llevaba lo poco que había podido rescatar de su hogar, y apoyó ambas manos sobre los hombros de la joven. - Hiriko, si… si algo pasa, él es nuestra única esperanza de que Rock Lee llegue a Konoha. Lo sabes.

-Sí, si algo pasa. -Replicó ella.- Por ahora puedo cargarlo yo. -Sus ojos demostraron un brillo desafiante, si bien apenas podía mantenerse en pie. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había comido y su bebé todavía estaba en plena etapa de amamantar. Sintió que las rodillas le flaqueaban, pero Kento la mantuvo erguida. 

-Necesitamos parar, shinobi-san. Mi esposa necesita hidratarse y alimentarse. -Kento levantó entre sus brazos a Hiriko y la sentó sobre un tronco caído. Se sacudió la transpiración de su frente antes de sacar de su bolso una caña de bambú con agua y ofrecérsela. Escuchó las suaves pisadas del shinobi acercarse. 

-No podemos. Tenemos la ventaja de que todavía es de día, cuando sea de noche no van a poder ni ver el suelo en el cual pisan. Este bosque es muy cerrado y ustedes no están acostumbrados a árboles más altos que arbustos. - El shinobi estiró ambos brazos mostrando la arboleda que los circundaba en un vano intento de clarificar sus palabras. 

El bebé volvió a gritar y se aferró con sus pequeñas manos al manto verde claro de Hiriko. -Tiene hambre. - Explicó ella ante la mirada asustada del shinobi y con manos temblorosas con el esfuerzo se abrió la vestimenta para poder alimentarlo. 

\- ¡No tenemos tiempo! -Volvió a replicar el shinobi, sin embargo retornó al árbol con un gran salto, dándoles intimidad. 

El bebé, llamado Rock Lee, la miró con los ojos que había heredado de ella, redondos y oscuros y le sonrió desde su pecho. -Lee… -dijo ella con la voz entrecortada y le acarició el incipiente cabello oscuro con su mano libre.- Lee, tienes que ser valiente. Pase lo que pase vas a vivir, por nosotros, por tu pueblo, por todos los que ya no están.- Se mordió el labio para evitar sollozar, sin embargo lágrimas silenciosas le surcaron el rostro sucio de tierra.- Vas a ser un hombre fuerte y vas a tener el corazón más grande de Konoha. - Él la miró una última vez todavía con una sonrisa en sus labios, antes de bostezar y cerrar nuevamente los ojos. 

Kento la ayudó a cerrarse nuevamente la blusa clara y recogió sus pertenencias, sin embargo el shinobi volvió hacia donde ellos estaban y estiró los brazos en un silencioso pedido. Sus ojos, previamente negros, brillaron de un oscilante color rojizo. -Ya no hay tiempo, Kento-san. 

-¿Qué? -Hiriko apretó con más fuerza al bebé contra su cuerpo, sus manos pequeñas se encontraban embarradas y pegadas con sangre seca. 

\- Yo voy a llevarlo a Konoha. -El hitai ate reflejó los últimos rayos anaranjados de sol que la copa de los árboles dejaban filtrar. 

\- Shinobi-san. -Hiriko cayó de rodillas al suelo frente a él, su cuerpo hundiéndose ligeramente en el barro invernal del bosque. Levantó sus ojos hacia él y una de sus manos lo aferró por la armadura que cubría su muslo izquierdo. -Defiéndenos, shinobi-san. Por favor, lo suplico.

El shinobi agarró con fuerza la mano de ella, pero en lugar de alejarla se arrodilló frente a ella, todavía sosteniéndola. -No puedo, Hiriko-san. No puedo defenderlos. -Había desesperación y urgencia en su tono. - Por favor, dame al bebé. -Sin embargo no intentó quitárselo, solo la miró a los ojos en una muda súplica. 

-¿Por qué? - Hiriko tenía los labios blancos y resquebrajados, hacía muchos días que vagaban por el desierto. Hacía muchos días que no tenían pueblo ni hogar. 

\- Porque… -El shinobi de Konoha aferró con más fuerza su mano, su pelo negro era brilloso, su piel pálida y sus manos suaves revelaban una vida acomodada. Él había tenido suerte, él había nacido en un clan que tenía tierras, que tenía guerreros y que tenía un pueblo. Ellos, su mirada vagó desde los tristes ojos negros de Hiriko a los cansados de Kento, no habían tenido tanta suerte. Pertenecían a un clan nómada del desierto, compuesto principalmente por artesanos y artistas. No eran guerreros, pero la guerra había llegado a todo el mundo, y no sólo a aquellos pueblos shinobi. -Porque ellos son mi pueblo. -Replicó con voz segura. -No puedo atacarlos, ¿entienden? Son mis hermanos. 

Kento asintió, y una de sus manos grandes y laboriosas se apoyó en su hombro. -Hiciste mucho por nosotros, shinobi-san. - A lo lejos se escucharon voces y pasos. 

Hiriko agarró con fuerza la mano del shinobi entre las suyas, antes de soltarse y apoyar en el pecho de él al bebé. -Llévate a Rock Lee y cuídalo, por favor.

-Voy a dejarlo en el templo, como les prometí. Ahí tendrá asilo. -Kento le dio un último apretón en el hombre antes de soltarlo. 

-Quiero saber el nombre del shinobi que se está llevando a mi hijo. Por favor, es mi último deseo antes de enfrentarme a mi muerte. -Hiriko le sostuvo la mirada, pero sus manos vagaron a ciegas sobre el cuerpo dormido de su hijo.

El shinobi acomodó mejor al bebé en su brazo derecho y se irguió, alejándose. - Soy Uchiha Kagami, Hiriko-san. - Kagami intentó no ver el dolor en sus rostros al confirmar su identidad, después de todo él era uno de los responsables de la masacre de su clan, y esa había sido una de las fuerzas motoras por las cuales había decido salvar a esta familia que vagaba en el desierto. 

Giró levemente la cabeza hacia el punto cardinal de donde provenían las voces, el sharingan no había dejado de girar desde que había detectado el primer movimiento a unos kilómetros de distancia. Shimura Danzō era uno de los shinobi que se acercaba hacia donde estaban, claramente no habían pasado desapercibidos como había deseado. 

-No puedo quedarme. Van a estar acá en los próximos instantes. - Ambos asintieron, demasiado cansados como para brindar otro tipo de respuesta. Posó sus ojos un segundo sobre ellos, guardando por siempre esa imagen y luego saltó en dirección opuesta a donde venían sus compañeros. 

Una de las manos de Rock Lee se aferró a su cabello cuando lo colocó en posición vertical para poder correr con mayor rapidez y seguridad. Trató de no imaginar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo con los padres de la criatura que ahora sollozaba contra su cuello, pero lo sabía. Si Danzō se encontraba ahí no había lugar a mediación ni arrepentimiento. 

_Como si alguien se fuera a apenar por una pareja de gitanos_, pensó con tristeza mientras rodeaba el muro de Konoha.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

En las afueras del pueblo vivía un monje con su hijo y si estaba seguro que alguien podía ayudarlos esa persona era él. 

-¡Might Duy! -Su voz pareció resonar en toda la montaña, sin embargo apenas había elevado el tono más allá de un murmullo. -¡Might Duy, por favor! - El shōji que daba paso al interior del hogar se abrió con extraordinaria rapidez y un joven de no más de 12 años lo observó desde la entrada. 

-¿Pasa algo, Uchiha-san? 

-Necesito ver a Might Duy. Con urgencia, por favor. - Agregó al sentir como el volumen de los sollozos de Rock Lee aumentaban. 

-¡Kagami-san!- Might Duy se inclinó reverancialmente frente a él y le hizo un gesto presuroso, indicándole que pase. - Qué bella sorpresa que nos hayas agraciado con tu juvenil presencia. ¿Quieres un té? 

-No, Duy. - Kagami bajó al bebé hasta apoyarlo en su antebrazo. -Necesito que lo cuides. -Expresó sin darles tiempo a racionalizar que en sus brazo ahora tenía a una criatura. - Necesito que lo cuides. -Reiteró, al ver los ojos abiertos de par en par de ambos. - Como si fuera tuyo, o como si fuera un monje del templo. No me importa como qué, solo necesito que nunca…-Kagami sintió de golpe todo el cansancio de días de estar fuera de su hogar, de días de estar en guerra y largó un suspiro. -Por favor, Rock Lee nunca tiene que ir al pueblo ¿Está claro? Nunca tiene que ir a Konoha. 

Si a alguno de los Might le llamó la atención el pedido Kagami él nunca lo supo. Simplemente dejó en brazos de Guy al bebé que lloraba desconsolado y desapareció, dejando cientos de cuervos en el aire.


End file.
